The BoyGirlBoyGirl Conspiracy
by Shima Ame
Summary: The GS gang in preschool! includes the proxians and Picard even though he's supposed to be way older. Childhood crushes and letters added to the fun of Golden Sun
1. Gender confusion and bad Soda

_**The Boy-Girl-Boy-Girl Conspiracy**_

**Chapter one: Gender confusion and bad Soda**

Each sat in a group of five and six around two round tables. Their teacher, Mrs. -insert name here- Was taking role call.

"Isaac!"

"Here!"

"Felix!"

"Hey! He's a year older than us!"

"Here..."

"Picard."

"He's, like, 2000 years older than us!"

"Here."

And so they continued, Garet shouting up above the class in a complaint to everyone. Finally the teacher got through Jenna (She'll kill us!), Sheba (She's weird!), Ivan (He's too smart!), Garet (I'm too smart!), Mia (Her hair's funny!), Alex (He looks like a girl!), Saturos (He's a bad guy!), Menardi (She's worse than Jenna!), Karst (Is that ok in the dress code?), and Agatio (Half of these people I didn't know until I become, like, 17! And I can't even count yet!)

"GARET!"

"I already said I was here!"

"Be quiet!"

"Ok..."

"Now. I want everyone to line up boy-girl-boy-girl so we can play a game."

"YAY!" Came a cheer.

It was Isaac, Jenna then Alex then Sheba, Ivan, Mia, Garet, Menardi, Saturos, Agatio, Karst, Felix, and Picard.

"Brother! You're supposed to stand beside a GIRL!" Jenna fumed.

"Doesn't Karst count as a girl?" He pointed.

"Hey! don't make fun of my sister you dweeb!"

"Children, children! Settle!" (Ares, this teacher's going to retire soon...) "We can stand like this for now."

"Ok, now, hold hands! We're going to sing a song."

Garet stared at Menardi in dred for a few minutes, and the classroom was quiet. Then, out of nowhere, a large 'EEWWWWWW' could be heard. Than a 'THUNK' then a 'THUD.'

The teacher shook her head, grabbing a handful of something from her pocket and holding it to her face.

The next day the teacher was arrested for drug abuse.

"Jenna, why'd she get in trouble for smelling Coke?"

"What?" Jenna twisted her face funny.

"Kay said the teacher was sniffing Coke, what's so bad about smelling your soda? OH NO! Does that mean the cop men are going to come take me away?! JENNA, HELP ME!!!" He clung.

"Get OFF ME!" She screamed, kicking him. "First off, cops aren't real, they're just gnome mages and wizards from Tolbi and Lalivero."

Garet stared up at her.

"What's Tolbi and Lalivero?"

"Garet. You're stupid."


	2. Spell 'Sanctum'

**Chapter two: Spell 'Sanctum'**

"Ok, children." Said their new teacher, Mr. Kraden (bun ba dun. I only know Garet's last name oo ) "Today, we learn the alphabet!" He started across the tile floor to get the foam letters for the lesson. On the way he slipped on Isaac's waterworks mess and almost fell down.

"Don't worry, Kraden! Let them get the letters!" Jenna volenteered Isaac and Garet.

"Isaac, it's your mess, would you clean it up and get the letter for me, now."

"Aww... but-"

"Do it!" Jenna fumed.

"But what if something goes wrong?!" Isaac protested.

Jenna glared and the boys listened, mopping up the water and getting the letters. Just then the bell rang.

"Recess!" They dispersed, leaving Isaac and Garet to the letters. As they were walking back over to Kraden, they jumped to see Menardi and Saturos picking on Jenna.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Garet yelled.

"Aw! They saw us!" Menardi whined.

"What'cha gonna do? TELL, like little babies?" Saturos taunted.

"How 'bout you give us those letters an we'll let 'er go?"

"Guys! Don't do it! The teacher'll get mad!" Jenna cried.

"Here, give them to me and your friend won't be hurt." Alex offered.

Garet nodded, grabbing the letters from Isaac and giving them to Alex.

He flipped through them. "Hey! You're missing one! there's no UU!"

"I'm right here!" Garet complained.

"No! The letter! UU!"

"Oh. You want it?"

"Go get it if you don't want Jenna to be hurt!"

"Ok!"

Garet scrambled off and grabbed the dropped letter W (double U, UU, get it?). Just then his pet rock Jerald fell out of his pocket.

"Ah! Jerald!" Garet shreiked.

"Menardi, maybe we should go, this guy's crazy."

"Right."

"But what about Jenna?!" Isaac jumped, Garet being too busy fretting over his pet rock.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Felix would hurt us if we hurt his little sister, so whatever."

"Yay!" Jenna ran off to play with the blocks.

"Come on, Isaac! We have to save Jenna!"

"But, Garet-"

"Come on! They have the letters too! Mr. K 'll get mad if we loose 'em! And with those letters, think of all the bad stuff they can write!"

"That nobody can read..." Isaac sighed, sadly following his friend out of the listening circle area after Saturos and Menardi, tripping over a stuffed animal on his way.

"AH! HELP ME! IT'S A WEIRD LOOKING... thing..." Isaac scooted away.

"Relax, it's just Tod, the leap frog! Let's take him along! He could be useful with the letters!"

Isaac moaned. They eventually met up with Ivan in the pretend Cardboard box city.

"Ivan! You have to help us find Menardi and Saturos! They have Jenna and the letters!" Garet waved his arms.

"No he doesn't, Je-"

"Don't worry guys. I had a weird dream like this last night, but we were all grown up and Jerald had a big eye and could talk. Just tell the teacher. We can care when we're older."

"ok." Isaac waddled off and told Kraden.


	3. Picard to Piers

**Chapter 3: Picard to Piers**

"Ok, now that we've learned our letters, let's spell our names!"

Felix watched over Picard's shoulder, satisfied with his 'Fellicks' (That would be a good Idea for a sick Yaoi fic oo 'Feel licks').

"Pickard... Pikard... Pikcard... Pica- I give up!" He started to cry.

"Picard... it's ok!" Felix tried to cheer him up. He looked up for help from Kraden, but he was too busy with the hard named Proxians.

"It's S-A-T-U-R-O-S, not S-A-T-A-N! No! not S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y either!"

"Here!" Felix grabbed his pencil and scribbled on Picard's paper. "We'll shorten it! Like Mia did! You don't see her writing our 'Amelia,' do you?"

Picard rubbed his face on Felix's sleeve.

"Here! Take out the 'k' sound, because we don't know if it's a C or a K" Felix's face lit up. "Hey! Piers! That's it! My house sits right on a pier too!"

"Yeah!" Picard blushed, carefully spelling out PERS on his paper. "Thank you, Felix!" He hugged his friend. "I'll love it forever!"

An awkward silence.

"I will too." Felix grinned.

-&-

Ame: OK! This chapter was unorthodoxly short (but cute!)o.o; so now I'll tell you a bit about this whole idea! Ok, I forget how it started, but my sickness is having/had me forget a lot of things. But while I was stuck at home on the couch, I had to watch a LOT of preschool shows o.o and then I somehow got to thinking about the boy-girl-boy-girl pattern that kids have to do in school. So I was thinking 'boy-girl-boy-boy' for a PicardxFelix fanfic. But then I was thinking of how cute it would be to have all the chars as preschoolers! It started out as I guess a pretty sick plan for a one-shot with gay preschoolers u.u but then... it grew o.o Chapter 2 was supposed to be Felix acting all cute with the letters, spelling out Picard's name in admiration. But then I got the idea- IT CAN BE LIKE THE GAME! But I didn't want to continue with that idea the whole time, so I let Ivan use prediction. Gez this is short... oi... I can't think of anything else that would count as author notes! Ummmm... visit the website (you can find CITR from my look up) We now have reviews and Polls up now! (I fixed it up right before getting kicked off.)

Saturos: o.O

Ame: Oh! And I added EVERYONE for fun. Picard's even little n.n

Genki: doo doo doo ARG! CAN'T PEAL IT OFF!

Ame: o.o; (I'm talking to Genki on the phone... she doesn't know she's being typed.)

Genki: ARGH!

Ame: o.o;

Genki: (describing childhood photos.)

Ame: O-K! Bye bye now o.o;


	4. Just a Toy

**Just Toys**

"Weeeeee!" Isaac threw his little balsa plane around ashe Mia , Garet and Ivan walked to school.

"Oh! Oh Isaac! Throw it here!" Ivan ran ahead.

"Ok!" Isaac tossed the light wood toy through the brisk morning air, Ivan catching it and throwing it back. "Hey, Garet! Go long!" the golden blond bed-head took a step back and threw the toy with all his might.

"Hey! Wait!" Garet ran after it as the breeze carried it onto the front steps of the school. Isaac and Ivan ran to catch up to him, Mia just sighed.

"Stupid boys..." and scurried to catch up without tearing her hems.

"Oh! Ivan! You're here!" Sheba jumped up from the stairs where she sat. "Hi Isaac, hi Garet, hey Mia!" she walked to greet them.

"Hey Sheba!" Ivan grinned. "Where's the others?"

"They're talking with the principal, they got in a fight."

"Even Felix and Piers?" Isaac blinked in surprise.

"Well, the prox kids were picking on Jenna cause she's not as strong in fire psynergy yet and they called her names so of course Felix got mad at them and Piers backed him up." Sheba explained.

"oh."

"Well, let's get to class. We'll be late!" Mia pointed to the clock All five rushed down the hallway into Mr. Kraden's class and sat down before he entered the room. Isaac quickly disassembled his plane and stashed it away so he wouldn't get in trouble.

At resess Isaac played with his plane the whole time. All the kids wanted a turn (besides the proxians, they got in trouble), and being the nice guy Isaac is, he let them play too. Everyone really liked Isaacs little flying toy. (you also have to remember, they didn't HAVE real planes back them, so the toy is really really cool and imaginative.) The two little wind adepts liked it especially much, with their love for the air.

In fact, lucky Ivan having a merchant for a 'dad', ran home and begged for one on bended knee. Hammet felt so bad for the little boy, him being picked on by all the other servants all the time and hardly ever making a fuss, that he left with his caravan to search for a little plane for his beloved boy. But he wouldn't settle for the cheap balsa plane Kyle had bought from the toy store, Hammet felt Ivan deserved the very best in all the land. This journey took him many a week and with each passing day little Ivan became more and more envious of Isaac's little plane.

When Hammet finally returned Ivan was there immediantly to hear the news from his travels. Hammet presented the boy with a beautifully carved plane from Xian. It was handpainted the most brillient of colors and most fasinating designs of horses and warriors and fine maidens in pure sparkling white robes. Ivan was so delighted thathe jumped up, kissed Hammet's cheek (come on, people, he's just a little kid!), and ran off to show his friends.

He found them in Isaacs yard, playing with the plane. He held his own up high and yelled, "Look, look what Master Hammet got me!" and they spent all day playing with the two planes until all fell asleep in the grass, Ivan holding his plane tight in his arms as he slept.

The next day they were all sick from sleeping outside when it got cold. But when hegot better, Ivan rushed to Isaac's house with his plane, excited to play again. When he got there everyone was inside watching the paint dry (ummm... no TV?)

"Come on, guys, don't you want to go outside and play?" Ivan begged.

"Na, we don't feel like playing with that stupid plane anymore, it gets boring just throwing it around." Garet answered.

"Oh, ok..." Ivan stared at the wall awhile, then scanned the room. Garet was closest to him, completely blanked out. Mia was asleep, with all the chocolate smeered on her face she must've pigged out on Dora's cookies (only seconded by Felix's mom's). Isaac was coloring. Sheba sat fidgety on a chair, watching Isaac color. Ivan hung his head and walked home, headed to the courtyard to throw the plane around by himself. He felt so lonley, why didn't anyone else want to play with his marvelous plane?

"Aww, did all of your little friends abandon you, weirdo?" Cackled one of his fellow servants as he passed by.

"He's no a weirdo!" Came a determined, yet small, female voice from behind Ivan.

"Ah, whatever." The servant left.

Ivan spun around to look at the person who had stood up for him. "Oh, hi Sheba." He forced a smile.

"Hey, Ivan. Do you still want to play airplane?" She asked sheepishly.

"Sure! Thank you!" He was so happy that he ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Yai!" Sheba jumped, blushed horribly.

"Oh sorry." He back away. "Here! Catch!" He ran aways and threw the plane to her.They played for a while until _it_ happened.

Sheba Caught the plane, but her fingers didn't get their best grasp. Just then a servant ran by and bumped her slightly, sending her falling on the pavement, ontop of the frail wooden plane.

SNAP!

Ivan stood in horror as Sheba struggled to her knees, staring at the broken plane, the right wing completely broken.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry." She stammered.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A-A-WAHHHHH!" Ivan wailed misrably .

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry." She fought off tears herself before she too started to sob.

--

I'm sorry to have to stop right at the climax, but I'm out of time online (stupid timelimit) I'll try to get back to it soon, please be patient!


	5. Just a toy 2

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry." The little warm tears ran down Sheba's face as she tried despritly to fit the splintered wood back together. Glancing to the wailing Ivan and back to the plane, she had an Idea. Snatching the busted toy up, she ran over to the sobbing boy. "L-look Ivan, it isn't all that bad. We just had a plane crash but we're alive. You see, our pretty plane crashed in the middle of this wilderness. Around us is an ancient village full of natives. If we meet with the head of the natives, maybe he'll help us fix our pretty plane and we can fly again."

Ivan picked up his plane and leaned towards Sheba, she hugged him. "Thank gosh we survived that crash together, I would be lonely without you." She smiled and help him up. "Come on, we have to take our plane to the king!"

Ivan nodded. "I think he lives this way." He pointed.

"But we have to advoid those nasty natives, they're the ones who shot our plane down in the first place. Once we tell their king they know they'll get a time out, so they'll try to stop us." Sheba took precaution to peek around the corner before they entered the hallway. Ivan nodded, knowing the other servants really would try to stop them from telling Hammet.

And so they snuck down the halls of the 'ancient village,' being as careful as possible not to get caught.

"There, there it is! The king's throne room!" Ivan pointed excitedly and started running for the door.

"Ivan, no!" Sheba stepped quick to try to warn him but it was too late, one of the nastier 'natives' grabbed him.

"Yaa! Sheba, help!" Ivan tried to get away.

"Get off of him you jerk!" Sheba punched at his knees before another one scooped her up as well. The two bullies took the kids up and locked them in Ivan's room.

"Listen up, Ron, I'm gonna take the plane out of town and burn it, you stay here and guard the door until I get back."

"What if they tell Hammet?"

"There won't be any evidence."

"Sheba..." Ivan cried, "They're gonna burn my plane." He broke out in sobs, "They're gonna burn my plane!"

"We have to get out of here and save it, or else we'll never EVER fly again, and they won't get in trouble!"

"But HOW, Sheba? HOW? This is the second floor, it's not like we can jump out of the window!"

"Oh yes we can." Sheba gave him a dareing look.

"Sheba, what are you thinking..." Ivan looked scared.

"Grab a sheet, we're gonna jump!" Sheba said, running to the bed and the indow above it. "I've seen people do it in picture books, we can do it too, see? I'll even go first!" And she jumped. Normally she wouldn't have lived, but even young adepts have psynergetic powers that aid them if they're in immense danger, these two are lucky to be wind adepts.

"Sheba, I can't do that!"

"Close your eyes and pretend you're just walking through a hallway. I'll catch you, even!"

Ivan did so, but couldn't help but scream on the way down. Sheba caught him and set him upright. "Come on, let's go!" They threw the sheets over some short bushes and ran.

Hearing the screams, Lady Layana rushed down the halls. Ron, spotting her, fled.

"Hey, you, stop!" She shouted. But decided there were more important things at hand. Rushing into the room she quickly searched about. "Ivan? Sheba?" Then, in dread, she noticed the open window and missing sheets. "Ivan!" Sticking her head out, she paniced at the sight of the sheets draped over two small crumpled heaps- motionless. She hurried herself out to the courtyard. Ron was on his way to warn his buddy that Layana had spotted him.

"Sheba, hurry up!" Ivan was running faster than his little legs willed to carry him, causeing him many near falls.

"I'm trying, Ivan, I'm sorry! Hurry ahead as fast as you can, though, I'll catch up!"

"Awright!" He made it far enough to find the bigger bully, named Dan. "Give it back!" Ivan tackled him and beat as visiously as he could.

"Whoa, little guy! Settle down of I might drop this match, whoops!" Down fell the flameing stick onto the poor beaten little plane that now had the other wing and tail broken off and was dented all along the body. At last one of Ivan's punches landed in a 'soft' spot and Dan keeled back. Ivan quickly hurried to put out the flames, sobbing at the destruction of his once beautiful plane.

"Hey, You! Get away from there!" Ron ran up, carrying Sheba tight so she couldn't squirm.

"Go away! Just Go away!" Ivan clutched his plane tight to himself. "Why don't you all just DIE!" He shouted. In his anger once more his psynergy levels had risen to his aid and great bolts of lighting struck the two others dead. Sheba and Ivan, thinking they only got knocked out rushed back home.

Meanwhile Layana made it into the courtyard, Ripping the sheets off of the bushes, thinking the bushes were the two children. Giving a sigh of relief she started searching around the mansion for the two. Once she reached the front door, She saw them, Sheba and Ivan, the little boy in tears, clutching his broken and slightly burnt plane tightly.

"Oh, Ivan, what happened." Layana took the little servant into her arms.

"W-we were p-playing a-and my plane broke. S-so we w-were t-taking it t-to master h-hammet to get i-it fixed. b-but Ron a-and D-dan took it a-and broke it m-more and t-tried to burn it."

"Where are they now?"

"This weird lighting hit them just out of town." Sheba pointed.

"Oh my..." Layana gasped. "Come on, I'll take you to Hammet. Karl! Tyrus!" She called two more servants to her. "I want you to go to the south west edge of town and look for Ron and Dan, I think they might be hurt."

"Right."

So Hammet was able to loosely glue the plane back together, but it would no longer fly. But instead of throwing it out, Ivan put it on the table next to his bed. The next day him and Sheba were sitting up in his room playing.

"I'm sorry I broke your plane. Why don't you throw it out, though. You can't play with it and it isn't pretty any more."

"What do you mean?" Ivan Looked at the plane with a big smile. "I think it's prettier than it's ever been, and it's way more fun than any toy, and you helped make it that way! Thank you." He hugged her tight.

But, unfortunately, Some of the servants overheard Hammet and Layana talking about the mysterious lightning bolt that had killed Dan and Ron. They treated Ivan worse than ever. But thankfully, he didn't care all that much now.


	6. The Return of Tod

I not own Golden Sun in any which way or form- it belongs to Camelot and Nintendo. Nor do I own Tad the Leapfrog. (I call him Tod)

Ok! It's been a while, but today is a beautiful day for writing! (I won a dollar (And LOTS of praise)in a contest, just found out that I'm in a C2, and discovered that I have 2 new reviews! ) I have a half hour- let's rock this document!

THE RETURN OF TOD  
(AKA: When Alex went weird)

Alex snuggled down into his bed sheets, enveloped by his shriking crib (or was it that he was growing?). He had been put to bed a while ago, but thought of a funny prank to play on Mommy. Mommy hadn't come home yet, so if he could stay awake and pretend to be asleep when she came in... oh, it would be so funny!

His eye lids grew heavy, but finally his efforts were rewarded when a stream of light fell onto the opposing wall- cut into slivers by the bars of the crib. Covering his mouth, he surpressed his giggles.

"Awww, he's so angelic..." Mommy's hand trailed along his soft blue locks. "I got you a present, you'll be so happy when you wake up!" She placed the lump of an object next to him. "Sleep well." And she left.

Alex cracked his eyes open after the footsteps receided down the stairs. He grinned big and reached a hand out to touch his new toy. Something gave.

"Hi, I'm Tod, the leapfrog!" Two optics glew red in the dark room as the thing talked. Alex fainted.

-

Alex made his way quickly to preschool the next day, eager to get away from that- that THING and into the safety of his learning enviroment. Safer yet, Saturos and Menardi were sick that week, so he was safe from their peer pressure.

In front of him walked Isaac, Ivan, Sheba, Mia, Garet, and Jenna. Isaac had his plane with him, the little balsa thing being the closed play thing in reach when he grabbed a toy for show and tell today. He threw it, Garet and Jenna galloping after it, and Isaac to catch up to them. Ivan and Sheba were in their own world. Forgetting the night before, Alex's bravery was now up. This was it, the perfect day! No bullies, Mia all alone, and no Tod!

"Mia!" He jogged to catch up.

"Oh, hi Alex! Did you bring your show an tell thing?" She smiled broadly.

"Oops, I forgot!" He paniced.

"Here, I have an extra with me!" She digged into her bag. "Here, you can use this!"

I think you can guess. And Alex ran straight for the preschool door.

* * *

This isn't done yet... I don't think... but it bothers me to leave it sit in my documents unread. I'm sorry I haven't written much nn;; I asked fora Tod for Christmas... I didn't get one TT I want the kind with the letters, I can only find shapes, anyway... oh well...


	7. Field Trip

Isaac was very excited. He had been up well before Dora had beckoned for him to be. His lunch was packed and he was dressed quickly. He danced around like impatient little kids do until it came time to go to school.

Today... was field trip day.

The class was takeing a trip to the aquarium in Tolbi. Everyone was very very excited, especially since the aquarium had gotten a new arrival. Soon they were all in a wagon and hurrying off to their destination.

Once they got there they went through the routine role call and rules. They were each assigned a partner, Isaac was paired with Garet. Piers and Felix were happily paired together and so were Ivan and Sheba. Karst was with Saturos and Menardi was stuck with Agatio. After this trip, the four made it a rule that they would never be paired that way again.

They went through the boreing fish tours, the little tropical fish that nobody really cared about. The boys were itching to get to the final exibit, the newest addition to the aquarium. As they lazed about behind the guide, they noticed a group of other kids roaming around on their own with no adult.

"Hey!" Isaac whispered to them, hurrying over to them, being careful not to be seen by the guide.

"Hey." The one boy, obviously the leader, waved.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in a tour?"

"Yeah, but Albel was getting testy, so we sneaked off before he blew up." The blue-haired leader smiled.

"Stupid maggot tour guide. All fish look the same to me..." The boy with light brown hair crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the newest thing!"

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" Isaac inquired.

"No, Nel is training to be a ninja, like her daddy." the other boy pointed to a girl with strawberry colored hair. "Oh, and I'm Fayt. This is Cliff." He pointed to a slightly older blond boy. "This is Sophia." He pointed to a littler brownhaired girl that clung to him like a leech. "And these two are Nel and Albel."

"Oh, ok, I'm Isaac, and this is my friend Garet. We want to see the thing too, can we come?"

"Sure, but be very quiet." The seven snuck off together.

"Here... this should be it." Nel nudged a door open and peeked out. "Yeah! Come on! It's here!"

They all entered the large room. In the middle sat a large tank, and in that rested a large pinkish grayish... thing...

"Whoa... weird..." Garet pressed his face against the glass.

"Careful!" Fayt warned.

"Maggot!" Albel shouted as he spotted Garet, gone from the glass in an instant and up on a ledge above the tank.

"I just want a closer look!"

"Garet, get down!" Isaac paniced.

"I'll be fine..." And, with that, a strand of Garet's hair fell into the water. The supernatural hair gel contaminated the water. Just like the weird effects it had on the boy's brain, it took weird effects on the creature in the tank. The already large poly legged thing grew and grew until it stressed against the glass. Water sloshed everywhere.

"Run!" Fayt started for the door. The others followed. The tank busted and water went everywhere. Soon the whole place was wet, but luckily it was a big enough place that not even an inch of water covered the floor once it had all flowed out. Noone was submersed.

The kids were quick to get back in their groups before they got in trouble and the thing, renamed the Kracken, escaped from the aquaium. The 'criminals' were never caught.

* * *

Heehee, just a quicky from my list of ideas that I made at the beginning of the school year. The Kracken is my favorite monster from the first game. And, yes, Garet's hairgel is magical radioactive waste oO

The other kids in this are from Star Ocean xD fun game.

Oh no! Guess what time of year it is! It's been a WHOLE YEAR since Kame borrowed Golden Sun -dies- I've gone a whole year without my first game... at least I still have TLA... that one's my fave... P and F FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER! RAAAAAAAAAA! -glomp-


	8. Poetry

This chapter is dedicated to my GS hero, Azusa-sama. You'll see why...

Azusa-sama(GS) and Zen-sama(SO3),I admire you both!

* * *

"_'Seldom we find,' says Solomon Don Dunce.  
'Half an idea in the profoundest sonnet.  
Through all the flimsy things we see at once  
As easily as through a Naples bonnet-  
Trash of all trash!–how can a lady don it?  
Yet heavier far than your Petrarchan stuff-  
Owl-downy nonsense that the faintest puff  
Twirls into trunk-paper the while you con it.'  
And, veritably, Sol is right enough.  
The general tuckermanities are arrant  
Bubbles–ephemeral and so transparent-  
But this is, now–you may depend upon it-  
Stable, opaque, immortal–all by dint  
Of the dear names that he concealed within 't.  
THE END_. An Enigma, by Edgar Allen Poe." Piers gave a little bow before takeing his seat again. All the other kids stared at the boy. 

"Uhhh... ok... very nice Picard. Felix, would you like to share your favorite poem now?"

"No..." Came the small voice of the boy.

"Now, Felix, do you have your poem?"

"Yes..."

"Then please come and share it." Kraden demanded.

Felix, head hung low, trudged up to the front of the class with a piece of parchment in his clentched little fist.

"_The friendly cow, all red and white,  
I love with all my heart:  
She gives me cream with all her might,  
To eat with apple tart.  
She wanders lowing here and there,  
And yet she cannot stray,  
All in the pleasant open air,  
The pleasant light of day;  
And blown by all the winds that pass  
And wet with all the showers,  
She walks among the meadow grass  
And eats the meadow flowers_. The Cow, by Rober Louis Stevenson." He finished sheepishly and took his seat. His face was bright red as he sat next to Piers.

"That was great, Felix." The Lemurian smiled.

"Thanks... yours was better..." Felix was too ashamed to look up.

"No way." The older boy hugged his friend to show how proud he was.

"But Piers, you're so grown up and smart... I'm just dumb."

"No, don't say that!" He hugged his friend tight. "You're wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! You're the best!"

Felix felt his face turn bright red. "Piers, I..."

"I'll prove it! After school meet me near the woods and I'll show you that you're the best!"

"If you say so..."

"I know so, Felix, you're the best!"

And so, after school, the two met up near the woods.

"You made it." Piers smiled as Felix ran up.

"Yeah, now what did you want to show me?"

Piers hefted up a stick in his small hand and bounded in to strike Felix. The young Venus adept dodged it with a yelp.

"Piers- what the-"

"Come on, fight me!"

"No, Piers, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Be-because I don't want to fight you." He reveived a small peck on the cheek and a whisper.

_"Felix, thy beauty is to me  
Like those Nicean barks of yore,  
That gently, o'er a perfumed sea,  
To his own native shore.  
On desperate seas long wont to roam,  
Thy hyacinth hair, thy classic face,  
Thy Naiad airs have brought me home  
To the glory thatwas Atlantis  
And the grandeur that was Lemuria.  
Lo! in yon brilliant window-niche  
How statue-like I see thee stand,  
The agate lamp within thy hand!  
Ah, Psyche, from the regions which  
Are Holy Land!  
That's why you're the greatest."_ And Piers ran off, both boys blushing furiously.

* * *

I know, my chapters are sucking x-x don't rub it in... Most of my attention is going to Penna, but I'm trying to even out GS with SO3 so that I'm not 'over obsessing' over either.

PxF is awkward when they're little... and without hormones...

Well, here you go, my "fans," don't eat me alive! -

I don't own any of these poems... To Helen and An Enigma belong to Poe. The Cow one belongs to the guy that Felix mentioned. I changed To Helen to match them...


End file.
